The present invention relates to glass run channels for motor vehicles and more particularly to a corner structure having an insert reinforcement.
Glass run channels are used in motor vehicles to support the movable side windows for sliding up and down movement and to form a seal around the window to protect the passenger compartment from the elements. There are a number of different glass run channel designs in use today. Ideally a glass run channel should be sturdy, capable of supporting the movable window firmly without undue resistance to raising and lowering, watertight and free from gaps which can whistle in strong winds or when the vehicle is moving. In addition, the glass run channel should be aesthetically pleasing and should be capable of being installed along the vehicle door header and pillar in an unobtrusive and aerodynamic fashion. Prior art glass run channels have been generally deficient in one or more of the above regards.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a glass run channel for supporting a movable pane of glass in a vehicle door or side portion. The glass run channel comprises metal reinforced rubber or plastic channel members or which are joined in a mitered corner at the intersection of the vehicle door header and vertical leg such as A, B, or C pillar. The channel members are secured together and reinforced by a generally L-shaped reinforcement bracket or corner insert. The reinforcement bracket slidably fits within internal channels formed in each of the adjoining channel members. The reinforcement bracket has outstruck tangs which interlock in recessed keys formed or molded into each of the channel members adjacent the mitered corner. Elongated covers such as those made from plastic may be molded onto or otherwise applied to the respective legs of the L-shaped reinforcement bracket to provide a good frictional fit between the reinforcement bracket and the internal channels of the channel members into which the bracket is inserted. At the intersection of the two legs which define the L-shaped reinforcement bracket, a rounded concave surface is formed. When the reinforcement bracket is installed, the concave surface is curved toward the mitered corner and forms a protective corner guard. The concave shape also strengthens the reinforcement bracket against bending and torsional loads.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its object and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.